You're Beautiful
by Accio Harry Potter
Summary: When Remus finds himself alone with Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, he finds that he is no longer going to be able to keep his true feelings for Sirius to himself. Sadly, Remus doesn’t think that Sirius would ever love a monster like him. Happy ending!


When Remus finds himself naked and alone with Sirius in the Shrieking Shack, he finds that he is no longer going to be able to keep his true feelings for Sirius to himself. Sadly, Remus doesn't think that Sirius would ever love a monster like him. Happy ending!

RLxSB in the Marauder's Era, smutty, sort of fluffy, and lotsa lemon. This story contains slash, so if you don't like, then don't read. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It all belongs to the most fantastic writer in the world, J.K. Rowling.

**You're Beautiful**

I awoke in the Shrieking Shack with the dreadful taste of blood in my mouth. My throat felt dry, like it was coated with a thick layer of dust. I groaned. My head was pounding. The transformation last night must have been really bad. I looked down at my naked body. I had several deep gashes that I knew would eventually just turn into more scars. And to top it off, I'm so pale and skinny. I groaned again. I disgust myself.

"Moony? Are you awake?" someone asked quietly.

I instantly knew that it was Sirius. It still shocked me though, because I had thought I was alone.

"Sirius? Why are you still here?" I asked.

I sat up. Usually the boys left me alone after I turned back.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Here. Madame Pomfrey told me to give this to you. It will make you feel better," Sirius said, while handing me a small vial of pink liquid.

I drank it and instantly felt better, but something wasn't right. This was very unlike Sirius.

"You didn't have to do that. Did something happen?" I asked almost angrily.

The reason I didn't like the boys to stay after I transformed back was because I didn't like to be a burden to them, especially Sirius. Also, I didn't want Sirius to see me in this state.

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, Moony. Relax."

"Well it's obviously something. What is it?"

I was starting to get worried.

"Well, um, you kind of almost ate Peter."

"What?!" I screamed. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Don't worry, he's a git anyways."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry. He's fine. You're fine. We're all just fine," he said, while flashing me his beautiful, lopsided smile.

It didn't matter. I could have killed Peter. I suddenly felt very confined in the shack. I just wanted to go back to my room, get into my bed, go under the blankets, and cry. I should have been used to feeling like this. I'm sixteen and have been a werewolf for as long as I can remember, but it never got any easier. If anything, it got harder as I got older. I looked around the room for my clothes, but couldn't find them.

"Pads, um, do you know where my clothes are?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Oh, about that. You, um, kind of… well you kind of ripped them up last night."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?"

I felt so exposed. I hated this. Why did I have to rip up my own fucking clothes?

"Don't worry, Moony. James left us the invisibility cloak."

He looked at me confidently. His grey eyes were stunning me. God, he was beautiful. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him that way, but I couldn't help it. I've liked Sirius since second year. I wanted to touch him, taste him. I imagined my hands roaming over his muscular torso. I imagined running my hands through his silky black hair, gradually moving lower until I got to his large cock. I would stroke him gently until he was begging me to touch him harder, and then he would cum in my hand…

"Moony, are you okay?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine."

Fuck! Now I have a massive erection. I pulled my knees up to my chest so that Sirius wouldn't be able to tell, but the second I stood up, it would be extremely obvious.

"Are you ready to go?" Sirius asked me.

"I, um…" I stuttered.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

I wanted to leave. I hated Sirius seeing me like this. He was probably thinking about how skinny and damaged I was. But I couldn't move, or else Sirius would see my problem.

"I can't, Pads. Why don't you just go and leave me the invisibility cloak."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I just…"

I was so frustrated. If I were never bitten, then I wouldn't be here right now in this situation. Sirius moved over and sat next to me.

"Moony?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it because you have an erection?"

My face turned bright red. I wanted to die. He looked at me with those endlessly grey eyes.

"How did you know?" I asked.

I nearly started crying, but Sirius just chuckled. I didn't think it was funny at all.

"You always have the same expression on your face whenever you get a boner."

"What?"

"Yeah, I can always tell."

"Oh, well I was just…"

"Moony, shut up."

He then grabbed my left hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"I said shut up."

He then brought my hand down and pressed it against his crotch. He had an erection too. I could feel his hardness through the fabric of his trousers. He made a strange noise in the back of his throat at my touch.

"Moony, you did this to me."

He leaned in and kissed me full on the mouth. I gasped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at me, Sirius. Look at what I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a monster, Sirius. I'm a fucking monster."

"I think it's sexy."

"Yeah, well, was it sexy last night when I tried to kill Peter?"

"That wasn't you, Moony!"

"Yeah, but that's a part of me."

"It doesn't matter. None of that matters. All that fucking matters is that I love you. I've loved you for a long time. You're perfect, Moony. Today, before you woke up, I was just sitting here staring at you, and thinking about how god damn beautiful you are! Can't you see that?"

"Me? Yeah right. I mean, I'm all skinny and scarred."

"Don't you see? Those are all of the things that I love about you."

He leaned in and kissed me again, but this time, I didn't pull away. I moved my lips against his. This was my first time, and I wasn't quite sure what to do. I let Sirius take the lead. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and Sirius moved his tongue across my teeth. I followed his lead and began to massage my tongue against his. He moved his hand to the back of my neck. If was I hard before, then it was nothing compared to now. My cock was throbbing. The only thing in our way was Sirius' clothes. I pulled his t-shirt over his head and ran my hands over his toned chest. I couldn't believe that this was finally happening. I then unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down. Then I pulled down his boxers. He was perfect. I lay on the floor and Sirius put his hands on my hips. Our erections were rubbing together. The friction was incredible. It was sending jolts throughout my entire body, but it wasn't enough. I wanted him inside of me. Sirius must have been thinking the same thing, because he then flipped me over onto my stomach. Then, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up so that I was kneeling. He knelt behind me. His hands were on my hips and he was kissing my neck.

"Are you ready, Moony?" his lusty voice whispered in my ear.

I just nodded. He grabbed his wand and muttered a lubrication charm. He then stuck a finger inside of me, causing me to let out a moan. It was an entirely new sensation. It felt incredible to have Sirius touch me like this. He stuck another finger in me, and then finally a third finger. Then, he pulled them out and positioned himself at my entrance. He plunged inside of me, and it was quite painful at first, but then the sensation was amazing. Sirius, seeing that my own cock needed attention, began to pump me in rhythm with his thrusting. His hand moved up and down my shaft. Pre-come was starting to form at my tip. His thrusting became faster and harder. He was close, and so was I.

"REMUS!!" he called out, while coming hard inside of me.

He never stopped pumping me. He then began to tease my balls with his other hand.

"Fuck, Sirius. I'm going to…ahhhhhh!"

My orgasm ripped through me. I came so hard, that it nearly hit one of the walls of the shack. Sirius pulled himself out of me and I collapsed and lay on the floor. Sirius lay next to me. I moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and breathed in the scent of him. He smelled delicious, like Sirius. Like my Sirius. He began to trace the scars that feathered my torso. I cringed.

"Stop," I said.

"Why?"

"They're hideous."

"I just fucked your brains out and you're worried about what I think of your scars? Well, I think they're beautiful. I think you're beautiful, Remus."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, so I know that got kind of fluffy, and the smut scene was rather rushed, but what did you think? Please, please, please review! All comments and suggestions are welcome!


End file.
